Book II: I' Rusve Ondo: The Broken Stone
by Tainted Elf
Summary: HalOC. The March Warden forgets about the Elf maiden he rescues one night, she is plain. She recovers quickly, and breaks his walls but can she change his heart? And can he save her from the forces that seek her demise? ReveiwsyouUpdates!
1. I' Yesta: The Beginning

I' Rusve Ondo (The Broken Stone)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rated: PG (for now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I' Yesta: (The Beginning)  
  
A sigh crossed my brother's lips. I laughed, "What bothers you so, Orophin?"  
  
He grumbled, tossing his blond locks over his shoulder. He sighed again; "I wish to return to the Galadrim, not to stand here on watch."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, "Suit yourself though I doubt the Lord and Lady will be pleased. I grant thee leave as soon as you find a replacement."  
  
He groaned, "No Elf would willingly stand guard on such a beautiful night! Look at the stars, all are dreaming of their loved ones, as I wish to be doing!"  
  
I shook my head, "Foolish brother, love is just a folly of men; do not behave so rashly." He scowled ungracefully.  
  
He walked across the sentry tower, pacing slowly. He murmured things under his breath. He turned, "I cannot stand this any longer! I need to see my love! I need to see Nirawen!"  
  
I rolled my eyes exasperatedly, "Love has made you a fool already! Should not your duty to Lothlorien come before your maiden!"  
  
He snarled angrily, "What do you know of love?"  
  
I waved him off coldly, so what if it was true. I thought to myself for some time. 'Orophin is right to some extent. I only know of love for the land and love for my parents.' I saddened, 'Well, I did love my parents before their passing.' Only three hundred years had passed since their deaths and I was still in mourning. I scowled, 'What does Orophin know anyway; he is just a love struck boy! He has yet to grown up, that is all.' I shook my head as I slipped out of my thoughts. I looked around to notice I was alone; Orophin had departed and left me alone under the brilliant night sky. A soft breeze blew through the golden leaved trees. Two shooting stars flew past my field of vision. I sighed and looked back out among the land. I spotted a horse running at a full gallop. The fearful rider was shooting at an orc pack chasing him. He yelled loudly, "Tua amin (help me)!" I continued shooting as he passed under the sentry way. I shot down the last orc and leaped off the tower. I approached the figure with a drawn bow.  
  
I walked up to his horse, "Mani naa essa en lle? Mani marte (what is your name? What happened)?"  
  
The figure slumped off the horse and I noticed an arrow embedded in his collar. I laid him out and noticed I was mistaken; it was a female that lay before me. I yelled loudly, "Orophin! Rumil! Someone make haste!" Two nearby elves ran to my side. I hoisted up the maiden's shoulders as the other two grabbed her feet. I carried her all the way to the healer's flet. The healer of Lothlorien, Givarawen, shook her head.  
  
Givarawen bit her lip, "I am afraid there is little that I can do. She has been poisoned. One of you please fetch the Lady and I will see what I can do until then."  
  
I ran outside and up the walkway to Galadriel and Celeborn's dining hall, it was dinnertime. I bowed politely, "Lady, the healer requests your presence. An Uruk-hai arrow poisoned an elf maiden riding here. I brought her to the healer but Givarawen says there is little she can do."  
  
Galadriel rose, "I knew this would happen, she must survive!" She rushed out of the room, still maintaining her ladylike grace but hurrying nonetheless. She walked into the quarters and gasped, "Oh dear! It is worse than I first expected." She turned to me, "You may take leave Haldir."  
  
I stared at the raven-haired maiden for a moment, "Yes my Lady. Would it be to much to ask if I requested to be notified of her condition?"  
  
A smile crossed the Lady of Light's face, "Of course not Haldir, you rarely ask for anything while you give so much." I flushed slightly at the compliment, bowed and headed back to my post. I spent the rest of the night untroubled; I could not get the maiden out of my head though. It was odd, Galadriel had not said she was expecting anyone but she knew of the maiden's wound. I shook the thought off and, at sunrise, walked back to my loft. I stripped off my armor and cringed at the rank smell that was produced. I slipped down the bath to the military bathing pool. I removed my underclothes and slipped in. The water was refreshing though the ethereal mist around the pond was distressing. I shrugged it off and washed the filth off of me. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked the short distance back to my flet. A courier awaited me, and I let out a distraught cry at the sight of him.  
  
I regained my composure and spoke coldly, "What is it that you need Sir?"  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, "Lady Galadriel wished you to know that the maiden will live though it may be a week or so before she fully recovers."  
  
I nodded and waved him off. I chastised myself, 'Had you gotten to her faster she may have been fine by now!' The other half of me retorted, 'You were following protocol, she was a stranger!' I shook the thoughts out of my head, 'She is nothing more than another Elf maiden so why fret over it?' I slipped into my chambers and tossed my towel into my laundry basket. I sighed tiredly and lay down on my twin bed. I pulled the white sheets back and crept into them. I pulled my sole pillow down under my shoulder and smoothed the sheet over me. When I was satisfied with my crisp sheets I laid my head down and fell asleep.  
  
~~Six hours later~~  
  
I woke at sunset and grabbed a small bite to eat in the dining hall. I marched out to my post in my uniform. It had been cleaned as I slept; thank the Valar. I took a deep breath in, breathing in the sweet scent of flowers from the nearby meadow. I climbed the twenty-foot ladder and sat in my chair. Rumil was sitting on the other end and he smiled, "I heard you had quite a morning."  
  
I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, "It was nothing big, just a foolish maiden who thought she could make the journey here alone. She appeared to be from Rivendell though I am unsure."  
  
A sly grin crossed my brother's face, "You got a good look at her?"  
  
I glared icily, "Once I realized she was a woman I immediately delivered her to the healer, as is protocol."  
  
My brother rolled his eyes, "What did she look like?"  
  
I sighed in exasperation, "She looked like an elf. She had ebon hair and her eyes were closed. That is all I know brother, and what do you care? Your lover would not like such interrogation over another maiden."  
  
My brother blushed, "You should learn people skills my brother, you are no light of the party."  
  
I scowled, "That doesn't matter; I am the March Warden of Lothlorien, not any other Elf."  
  
Rumil let out a drawn out breath, "As you say. Let us remain in the silence of our own thoughts until I depart." He turned away and gazed down at the meadows.  
  
I turned the opposite direction, "Why do you not just leave now? I can keep guard on my own; I require none of your assistance."  
  
Rumil gave me a fierce look and stormed down the ladder, well as loudly as an Elf could. He waved sourly, "Namaarie."  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Well? Good? Bad? What do you think? Not a marysue though it may appear to be!! R&R!! 


	2. Agarwaen Lokter: Bloodstained Blossoms

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luumequenta Er (Chronicle One)  
  
Agarwaen Lokter (Blood-stained Blossoms)  
  
The sun rose once again and I sighed, "I wish I could work more often but the Lady insists on my rest and proper meals."  
  
Celorian choked back a laugh, "Most Elves hate standing guard!"  
  
I shrugged, "I am not like most Elves."  
  
As I began to comment a voice rose from the ground, "Lord Haldir?"  
  
I groaned. "What is it?" I spoke icily but I did not care.  
  
The courier, the same one as yesterday, shrank meekly. "The Lady seeks an audience with you. She asks for you as soon as possible if not immediately. I believe it concerns the maiden you rescued yesterday" I groaned, 'why can she not just go away?'  
  
I waved him off sternly, "I will be there shortly." I turned to Celorian, "Stay here, I will be back as soon as the Lady allows." He nodded and I climbed down the ladder swiftly. I ran towards the Caras Galadhon and saw the Lady awaiting me. I bowed my head, "Amin hiraetha. (I am sorry.)"  
  
"Ilya naa quell (All is well)." She turned and looked at me. She stepped away and a small white form lay on a nearby cot. She looked into my eyes piercingly, "This maiden needs your assistance."  
  
I looked at her, confusion in my eyes, "What may I do Lady?"  
  
Her eyes twinkled, "She needs pure blood. You have strong blood in you March Warden. Will you give her your blood?"  
  
I shuddered; I did not want my blood in 'that' young woman. I bowed, "As you wish Lady." I brought my small dagger to my wrist and made a small incision. I put my wrist to her lips and watched as her eyes opened. Her eyes were a fierce violet. I shivered as I stared into them. Her eyelids seemed weighted and she struggled to keep them open. I rolled my eyes, 'Weakling.'  
  
She pushed my wrist away after a minute or so, "D-d-diol-l-la lle (t- t-than-n-nk you)."  
  
I allowed the Lady to heal the laceration and I strapped my armguard on again. I glared icily at the Elf that lay before me, "You are lucky I found you when I did, foolish girl."  
  
Her eyes retreated as if I had stung her. She sat up weakly, "I have a message to deliver but it is of no good anymore." She sobbed, her chest heaving harshly.  
  
Galadriel placed her hand on the girl's back, "What was your message?"  
  
She wiped her tears away and rolled her eyes, "I come from an Elvish clan that called the Sea of Rhun region home. I was to tell you that we were in need of assistance for we were under attack. On my way here my brother caught up with me; he told me that our land was gone, and he was the only survivor. He died on the way here, about a day before your March Warden found me."  
  
Misery filled Galadriel's eyes, "I knew this was to come."  
  
The she-elf glared up at her, "And you did nothing! The Lady of Light was too good to save her own kin!" Fire burned in the girl's eyes, a fierceness unknown to me in maidens ignited.  
  
I snarled, "Who are you to speak to the Lady in such a way?"  
  
She held her head up, "My name is Lirawen, and I am the Princess of Eardor (Land of Sea)."  
  
Galadriel sighed, "I have not seen anyone from your clan for thousands of years; I thought thee dead."  
  
Lirawen scoffed, "We are fine warriors but when half of our fighters are aiding Rivendell or Mirkwood and the other half are caught by surprise by twenty thousand of Sauraman's creatures we stand not a chance! One fourth of our army is past the gray havens in Glacia aiding the Wicca Fae!"  
  
I bit my lip, "Amin hiraetha 'ten tanwe (I am sorry for your loss)."  
  
She sneered, "I highly doubt that you feel any remorse March Warden. What is your name since you so rudely asked mine?"  
  
I reined my temper, 'She is a lady, treat her like one!' "My name is Haldir of Lothlorien."  
  
Lirawen smiled forcedly, "Hello March Warden Haldir."  
  
I bowed angrily, "Hello Princess Lirawen. It is a pleasure to have aided you."  
  
Galadriel smiled, oblivious to the hatred and anger in my eyes. "Haldir, good Lord, would you please set up a flet next to yours so that she may stay near the military. It is obvious she has had good training and will serve in our army well when she strengthens."  
  
I gaped, 'You are feigning? 'Please' tell me you are kidding! Oh my goodness, that female is going to be in the army?' I smiled, "Yes Lady. Her flet will be ready by nightfall." I departed, swearing under my breath. I walked towards the military branch and sought out the flet to the across from mine. This was supposed to be used by an elf maiden that I was courting but, me being who I am, it was unoccupied. I swept the dust off the floor and wiped all the countertops. I sighed, "What am I to furnish it with?" I shook my head, scolding myself. I walked back to the healer's hut and found Lirawen there. I heaved a sigh, "What furniture do you require?" My temper, which had dulled somewhat, flared up again at her answer.  
  
Sparkles ignited in her eyes, "I want a bed, two chairs, a table, some baby blue curtains, a baby blue table cloth, a violet colored vase, some glass dishes with a floral pattern, a nice down blanket for the cold nights, and lastly, a stuffed toy."  
  
After learning how to breath again I asked, "What on Middle Earth do you need all that for? A stuffed toy?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and she smiled, "To sleep with, in case I get scared. You want me to make a Princess feel welcome don't you March Warden?" How dare a snooty adolescent pull rank on me! I paused, letting my temper cool.  
  
I growled, "Yes Princess. Anything else?  
  
A malicious grin overcame her petite face, "A suit of armor from the Lothlorien Army, fit to me. I will be fighting along side you very soon. I look forward to such an interesting experience." Her words were well chosen; interesting hinted no hostility while alluding to a bit of boredom. I could feel my face redden with anger. I balled my hands into fists until my knuckles were white.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Hehe! Good? Hope so! R&R!! Namaarie! Not a Marysue, she is just trying to make him mad! Trust me!! 


	3. Winya Eska: A New Home

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummequenta Atta (Chronicle Two)  
  
Winya Eska (A New Home)  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I slowly approached the flet that Haldir had directed me to. 'Third one down from the barracks' I thought to myself. I walked in and sighed with disappointment. In the room was a wooden table, one chair, a cup of plain glass, and plate of similar glass, a twin bed with white sheets and one white pillow, a closet that had one uniform in it, one shirt lay on the bed and one pair of white pants with it. I shrugged, "That arrogant March Warden wouldn't have gotten those things if his life depended on it; Oh well." I groaned as I smelled the scent of sweat; whoever used this flet last was not the cleanest person. I walked outside and down near the Nimrodel to pick flowers. I found the sweetest lavender blossoms and a few violets. I placed them in a vase, which the healer had given me. I sighed, "I suppose I should try on the armor."  
  
As I slipped on the armor I gasped. It was gargantuan. I looked at the chest; the end of the chest plate came almost to my knees. I sighed, "What did I expect from a March Warden?" I shrugged it off and pulled the t- shirt on. It too came to my knees but I put the pants on anyway. I crept under the sheets and slowly fell asleep staring at the white walls.  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I stumbled into my flet wearily, nine orcs had attacked earlier in the night and I had had little to eat since sunset. I threw off my armor and grabbed a towel. I rushed to the bathing pool once again. I cringed as the rancid smell that once again arose. I dove into the pool and reveled in the feeling of the cool liquid against my hot skin. I washed my body and began to wring out my hair. A sigh escaped my lips as I wrapped the towel around my waist and gathered up my pungent underclothes. I tossed both my underclothes and dirty armor into the laundry basket as I arrived home. I glanced at my table and noticed a vase of flowers on it, "The Princess must have thanked me for all the trouble I went to." I tossed the flowers outside. The aroma distressed me. I also found my spare armor lying on the floor. Trying not to grow angry, I placed it back into my wardrobe and walked over to my bed. I glanced at it for a moment, "What is this?" As I approached and pulled the covers down I beheld Lirawen wearing my clean underclothes. She was fast asleep and I groaned, "Wake! Wake now you obnoxious chit!"  
  
She stirred lightly, "What?" She blinked awake and gasped, "Get out!"  
  
Icy daggers shot from my eyes, "I believe it is you who is trespassing! What ever are you doing in my bed?"  
  
A confused look enveloped her face, " 'Your' bed? You told me that my chamber was the third flet down from the barracks."  
  
I nodded, "Yes! The third flet down on the left!"  
  
She stood, "You said the right!"  
  
My knuckles turned white, "Regardless of what I said, your flet is across the hall and all your furnishings are in there. I wish you a nice rest and expect you to report to the barracks at sunset. If you are late I will demote you."  
  
Her lip twitched angrily, "I am always prompt March Warden. I bid thee fair well." She stormed out heatedly and I sighed a deep sigh. I shivered lightly as I pictured her eyes, those eerie violet pools.  
  
I forced the image out of my head, "This room reeks of female." I snarled and threw the mattress outside to air out. The sheets, pillow, and blanket followed. I lay on the floor and fumed. Sleep came slowly and was restless. Often I pictured those eyes and woke. Distressed, I stood and walked outside. It was near sunset anyway. Slipping silently down the pathway, I removed my underclothes and slipped into the pool. I did not reek of sweat but I could not sleep. A cool bath would wake me up. I relaxed and lazed there for several minutes. The sun began to dip behind the mountains and I got out. I pulled on my underclothes and turned when I heard a distraught cry.  
  
Lirawen had her hands clasped over her eyes, "Cover yourself."  
  
I sneered, "I am covered." She uncovered her eyes as I strapped my last armguard on. I gave her a cold glare, "What is it that you want?"  
  
She returned my glare with an equally cold glance, "To bathe, if that is okay with you March Warden."  
  
I would get her back now. "You are expected at the barracks in twelve minutes, your time is yours until then. If you are tardy you will not be pleased with the penalty." Her violent eyes filled with resentment.  
  
"I will not be late March Warden."  
  
"Good, you had better not be." I walked soundlessly up the path and into the barracks. I bellowed, "All night shift officers report!" Several tired groans erupted. Twenty elves stumbled out of bed and pulled on armor. I checked each bed for neatness and made sure they were all suited up. I sent them outside for roll call.  
  
I walked outside after dealing with an issue and grinned; this was where I got to punish that Princess. I turned on a stern look as I exited the barracks; "After roll I want you all to run nine miles and practice your archery until you hit nine bull's-eyes in a row from a mile away." Groans filled the air. As I finished role I grinned, "Lastly, Lirawen."  
  
"Here, sir!" I looked up and snarled as I saw her standing there in uniform.  
  
I nodded, "Good, now get to work." She sprinted off silently as I walked up to my post. I woke the two guards, "I will be up in an hour." They nodded and went back to sleep. I walked down to the shooting range. I shot twenty-seven arrows, all perfects from two miles back, before the first soldier joined me. I smiled, "Well done brother."  
  
Orophin grinned, "Would you expect any less?" I shook my head and equally congratulated Rumil as he finished second. Third, much to my surprise, was Lirawen.  
  
I snarled, "You sure you don't have another lap?"  
  
She glared, "I am done March Warden. I will commence archery practice next, sir!" She picked up her bow and shot her quota before my brothers. They stood aghast and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Very well done. You may take your post at the north gate." She walked away. Several other elves finished running. I assigned my two brothers to the south border and they departed shortly thereafter. After assigning jobs to the last of the elves I paused, "Which post did I assign her to?" I shrugged; every post was covered except the north gate, which I would assist with. As I walked there slowly I hummed an Elven battle song to myself quietly.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Hehe, he's in for a pleasant surprise. Romance will happen, soon. . .just wait. R&R!! 


	4. Alauva Kotyan: Growing Hostility

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummequenta Nelde (Chronicle Three)  
  
Alauva Kotyan (Growing Hostility)  
  
~~~POV-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I marched up the ladder to the top of the sentry tower. There sat Lirawen. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had her feet raised along the railing. I glared, "Stand at attention." She stood quicker than the eye could see.  
  
"Yes sir!" I wanted to scream, 'Why can't I get rid of her? Why will she not just depart from my life!'  
  
"I want you to keep a keen eye out. The Northern border is the most treacherous. I do not know what was going on in my head when I assigned it to you but I did. I always guard this border because there are few people I trust enough to handle it. You are not one of them." I spoke blatantly.  
  
Her eyes filled with icy hatred, "I care little of your opinion March Warden."  
  
I returned her glance, "When you wear that uniform you answer to me, so you had better care about my opinion Cadet." A/N: I know they probably do not have army ranks in Middle Earth but you will have to bear with me! Sorry! Any suggestions?   
  
Her eyes glazed over and she drew her bow, "Maybe I should rid myself of you then."  
  
I smirked, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Is there any doubt as to the nature of my comment?"  
  
The sound of my perfect sword slipping from its sheath filled the air. "You propose a duel?"  
  
A smaller and lighter sword was drawn by her right hand, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Is there any doubt as to the nature of my comment?" I mimicked her, only making her angrier.  
  
She brought her sword down quickly, and I parried it easily. As I swung at her I heard the sound of my brother's voice, "Haldir! What on Middle Earth has gotten in to you? You do not duel a Princess who cannot fight back and you most certainly do not do it on the top of the sentry tower!"  
  
I leaped off after sheathing my blade. "My apologizes, though she is responsible for the occurrence."  
  
Rumil rolled his eyes, "Come along, the Lady requested that the army to report to her immediately."  
  
I nodded and beckoned behind me loudly, "Cadets hold your guard! Soldiers report!" A look of pure malice gleamed in Lirawen's eyes and she leaped off the tower.  
  
She threw off her armor and removed her armguards. "I am a princess and will accompany you." I scowled, that was the last thing I needed. As we approached Galadriel's council room I became tense.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Lord Haldir, I wish to speak with you; I am glad that you came so quickly." She nodded politely to Lirawen and we all sat down. I sat next to Rumil. Orophin was on my left and Lirawen was across the table from me. Galadriel took a deep breath, "About two moons ago our second in command was injured. He was guarding the Northern border and was attack. Last night the river took him. Haldir, I need you to choose a replacement."  
  
I smiled, Rumil and Orophin both smiled also; that was a simple task. Orophin had a wife, which he longed to see, so Rumil would get the promotion. Galadriel continued, much to my surprise. "I want Lirawen to be given the post."  
  
I tried to keep my mouth closed, "Lady! Lirawen is a cadet; she has just started training. I have barely even seen her fight!"  
  
Galadriel's face darkened, "You will do as I say March Warden or you will be looking for another job instead of a way to train your second in command."  
  
I bit my lip, "Yes Lady." Lirawen smirked and I glared frigidly at her. As we all left for the barracks I whispered to Rumil, "That vixen probably serviced Celeborn to get that rank."  
  
Rumil backed away, "How can you slander her name like that? She is a Princess, Haldir! I am appalled!"  
  
I growled menacingly under my breath, "As you say, either way my opinion of her holds. Nothing good can come of an elf maiden in the Lothlorien Army."  
  
Lirawen walked past me swiftly, I could hear light sobs coming from her as she ran past. Rumil glared, "Now look what you have gone and done!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "So."  
  
He gave me a reproving look, "So you have to go make her feel better!"  
  
I sighed, "Fine. I will see you in the mess hall in twenty minutes. If her retched tears haven't ceased by then I will give up. Fair enough?" Rumil nodded in reluctant agreement.  
  
~~~END~~  
  
Do you think he will help any? Nah, lol! R&R! 


	5. Tampa Nalla: Stop crying

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummequenta Nelde (Chronicle Three)  
  
Tampa Nalla (Stop crying)  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I sobbed lightly as I fell to my knees and rested my head in my arms. I lay my arms on the stone bench near the bathing pool. I wept openly trying to be quiet enough to go undetected. I wiped my eyes as I heard soft footfalls behind me. I turned, "Hello?" It was the March Warden. I sighed. "What is it? Do you wish to revel in the pain you've caused me?"  
  
His blue eyes tensed, "I have come to apologize to you."  
  
My mouth dropped, "Dost my ears deceive me? You wish to seek forgiveness?"  
  
He nodded somewhat guiltily, "I am sorry for treating you so rudely."  
  
I smiled lightly, "Your apology is accepted March Warden, assuming you mean it."  
  
His eyes returned to the cold stare I often received. He stood, "I am glad that is through with; I hate such unnecessary wastes of my time. We are going to train. Get your lazy body out to the archery field. Your archery today was horrible." I wasn't tired yet so this did not bother me. His rude comments earlier bothered me though; he was not a good people person.  
  
I walked towards the field with him behind me. I picked up a bow and shot sixteen consecutive arrows into the bull's-eye. One mile away from the target, Haldir frowned. The last two were off. I sharpened my eyes, they were in the smallest circle but he was correct, they were off by two centimeters or so. I sidestepped to the next target and shot twenty arrows. I eyed each one keenly; each arrow was perfect. "There, I have completed the task at hand March Warden."  
  
Haldir let out an angry sigh, "Good. Now we are going to fence."  
  
I gulped; fencing had always been my strong point but this warden looked like a strong opponent. I held my blade out. A cocky grin came over my face. Now was the time to show him what the elves of Eardor can do, "You first."  
  
He lunged at me and I parried it. Our swords clashed several times. After six or seven minutes I was still matching his every swing, proudly. I pressed hard against his blade as they contacted. I swung it around, and knocked the blade from his hand. He growled lightly as I pointed the tip of my sword against his throat. "Very well done. We will test your hand to hand combat next." I grew terribly nervous. I was rather petite at five foot eight inches and dreadfully thin. My weight was a mere one hundred and three pounds A/N: I just assumed elves are naturally lighter so think like 120 our weight. and I had little fat to protect me from bruising.  
  
I grimaced, "I am afraid you have found my weak point."  
  
He did not falter, "You have shown me a strong point already?" I hissed angrily and lunged at him. He evaded my attack and turned. I regained my balance in time to feel his knee slam me in the chest. The air left my lungs as I heaved for air. Perspiration slid down my forehead and I regained my senses. He attacked again, bringing his fist out to punch me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it around. He fell to his knees and I flipped him down to the ground. As he lay on his back I straddled him.  
  
"Strong enough for you March Warden?"  
  
He stared into my eyes. I could feel his piercing blue eyes penetrate my thoughts. I shivered. A smirk crossed his face, "Cold?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, you are."  
  
He grabbed my arm and rolled me over. "The battle isn't over until I say it is." His massive weight was flung onto my waist. I was pinned down and could do nothing to stop me. Haldir shook his head in disappointment; "If I were an Uruk-hai I would have torn your clothes off and raped you by now."  
  
I flushed, "Yes, but if you were an Uruk-hai I would have slit your throat earlier." He raised an eyebrow and a slight smirk crossed his face.  
  
I returned his raised eyebrow with my own and smiled in triumph. He stood and helped me up. "Soon you will have to learn Westron. I will teach you, you will also need to learn how to get the troops' attention. These are both equally difficult things to master."  
  
The breath, which I did not know I had been holding, loudly released itself. "We will see in the morning."  
  
A slight shake of his head made me realize how tired I was. I didn't show it. "Next we will run. I want us to run until I grow tired. I have been having trouble sleeping recently so maybe this will help me."  
  
I sighed, "Yes March Warden." He and I started to jog swiftly. I matched his pace for the first three miles. After that I noticed how little he had exerted himself. Only small drops of perspiration had formed on his forehead. My hair was dampened with sweat and my pulse racing. I matched his feet forcedly. Another three miles went by. He began to breath loudly and I was now two or three paces behind him.  
  
He laughed, "Tired yet? If you want to give up one of my brothers will gladly take the position. Rumil is already learning Westron."  
  
I gave him a glare of malice in return. Silence followed us another two miles. My feet began to drag and I fell ten or so paces behind Haldir. Haldir began to sweat and breath harder. I was struggling to remain upright. "I won't ever give this up! Lady Galadriel has faith in me! She has asked me to protect the lovely land of Lothlorien." Haldir turned with a surprised look on his face. I gained a renewed sense of energy. Another mile went by before that energy was spent. As we passed the north gate one last time Haldir stopped.  
  
He leaned over for a moment and caught his breath. "We are through, I am well exerted."  
  
I laughed as I gasped for breath, "About time!" Another humored smirk crossed his lips. 'Am I making the stone cold March Warden of Lothlorien laugh?' I shook my head and walked back to my flet. I tore off my armor and ran down to the pool. I saw Haldir running at my side.  
  
An intrigued grin crossed his face, "First one there gets to bathe first!" We both took off, the muted pitter-patter of our feet speeding along the path.  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Is Haldir warming up? Never! R&R if you want to find out! 


	6. Mae Govannen, Tarien: Well Met, Princess

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info.!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummequenta Kinta (Chronicle Four)  
  
Mae Govannen, Tarien (Well Met, Princess)  
  
We sprinted to the bathing pool and leaped in at the same time. His feet hit the water first and I sighed. I was so exhausted. I stood, "You won."  
  
He examined me closely, "You look completely worn out."  
  
I shook my head weakly, "I am fine."  
  
A grin crossed his face, "Good, then I will bathe first."  
  
A frown washed over me, "Of course March Warden." I showed no sign of weakness as I hauled my aching legs up the steps and into my flet. I could hear Haldir humming an elven battle song as he washed. I took my waist length black hair out of the braided bun it had been in. I removed the hair tie that wrapped my hair around and the tight braid fell to my lower back. I undid the braid and my curly tresses trailed down my hips. As I ran a brush through the semi-tangled mess I frowned; sweat soaked my hair at the roots. I groaned exasperatedly and threw it up in a messy bun again. I stripped off my damp undergarments and tossed them into the laundry basket. I wrapped my towel around my body and opened the door to my flet. "Are you done March Warden?"  
  
I could hear him walk up to me. He stood right in front of me, "I am done Lirawen. You may bathe now." My legs painstakingly pulled me to the bathing pool. The March Warden did not move.  
  
"Are you intending on watching me bathe?" He blinked once and walked away preoccupied. I shrugged it off and slipped my towel off. As I soaked in the cool water another girl walked over and got in. I glanced at her chestnut colored tresses and brown-gray eyes. "This is the military bathing pool."  
  
She nodded kindly, "I understand that. I am in the correct place. My name is Reyna Lindele. What is your name?" A/N: You all can read up on Reyna in my Legomance: 'The Mystery of Love'!   
  
I examined her tanned skin. 'Who allowed a human into Lothlorien?' "I am Princess Lirawen of Eardor."  
  
Her soft expression saddened, "I am sorry about your people. They were valiant warriors."  
  
My eyebrow rose inquisitively, "How did you know of their end? I have told no one but the Lady and March Warden."  
  
Reyna shrugged nervously, "News gets around quickly."  
  
Suspicion arose, "I didn't see any females during the last training session."  
  
A grin crossed her bronzed face, "I am new to the Lothlorien army. I come from Gondor."  
  
I sneered cockily, "So you 'are' a human."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I am most certainly not! I am one half elf, and one half Wicca Fae."  
  
I took a deep breath. My mother once told me of the Fae. She spoke of fair creatures that stuck to themselves more often then not. They were powerful beings that fought alongside the Elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell. She spoke of how they never aided us for we were too far from their lands. Mother told me of their power and their rude composure. This girl before me looked normal enough. Nothing about her seemed arrogant or proud. As she pulled her brown locks back I noticed her slightly pointed ears. I grinned, I had another female to converse with. "So what do you think of the March Warden?"  
  
Reyna looked quizzically at me, "He is a sweet man." My mouth dropped. "He treats me fairly; hence, I see nothing wrong with him as of yet."  
  
I sighed, "You must not know him well enough then." She laughed lightly. Her voice was light and melodious. "You sing." It wasn't a question, more of a thought spoken aloud.  
  
She nodded, "I am called the Muse in Gondor. Aragorn gave me the name because I would never stop singing when we dragged his army throughout Gondor months ago to kill off an angry orc pack."  
  
I raised my right eyebrow curiously, "You were in the same army as Lord Aragorn? Isildur's heir?"  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah. Aragorn's a great guy but a little moody when you wake him before dawn." She climbed out of the pool and stubbed her toe on a rock, "Damn it!" I gasped.  
  
"Why do you use such profanity?"  
  
She snickered, "I am a true warrior, heart and soul; not one bit of me will ever be ladylike. I detest pathetic elven maidens who are nothing but a statue on display by their husbands." I nodded, she was not the female companion I had expected, and she was better.  
  
I chuckled lightly, "As you wish. May your dreams be sweet."  
  
She nodded kindly, "Vanya sulie Edhelwen (fair winds Lady elf)!" She slipped her towel over her and silently walked up the road. Her brown tresses had somehow dried already. I shook the thought from my head and slipped out of the bath.  
  
I knocked on Haldir's door as I entered my flet, "The pool is free." Talking inside caught my attention. I heard Galadriel and Haldir talking quietly.  
  
Lady Galadriel's astute voice resonated throughout the room. "Lord Haldir, I want you to make sure the Princess is at home." I smirked.  
  
Haldir nodded, "Of course Lady. I am sure the Princess will like her stay in Lothlorien. How long will you be here Princess?" My brows furrowed.  
  
I heard a familiar musical voice, "I am not sure. To be honest, until I am fighting ready to journey home."  
  
Galadriel sighed, "Do you know where your home is?"  
  
Reyna's hair brushed against her back as she shook her head. "No. I am unsure of any of my lineage. You told me my race but that is all I know." My eyes widened, 'Reyna is a princess? The vulgar woman is royalty? On top of that she is elven! What in Middle Earth encourages her to behave in such a way?'  
  
Galadriel placed a hand on her shoulder. By now I was peeking through a window. "Glacia is past the Grey Havens. I will have Lord Celeborn show you on a map before your departure."  
  
Reyna nodded, "Thank you ever so much!"  
  
Haldir turned stiffly, "Reyna. You may have my bed tonight if you wish. I will sleep on the floor."  
  
Reyna blushed, "I have slept on the floor many nights before March Warden."  
  
He smiled, "Only one more reason for you to sleep in a bed. Come now." He picked Reyna up and dropped her down on his bed. Galadriel raised her eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
Reyna laughed, "Haldir, you move so quickly!" He chuckled lightly and turned.  
  
"I am going to bathe. I will be back shortly." A tinge of jealousy streaked through me as I snuck into my flet before Haldir exited his own. I gasped, 'Me jealous of her? Never! I would never be jealous of her, especially not over Haldir's affections!'  
  
I rolled my eyes, 'That weak twit can have him!" I lay in my bed and sighed. The linens were soft and the down blanket was cooling. I lay on my stomach and fell into a much needed sleep.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I glanced over at the sleeping Princess. She looked very striking, "Mae Govannen Tarien." She did not respond, she was asleep after all, and I lay down on the floor of my flet. Sleep came quickly and restfully.  
  
~~~END~~~ 


	7. Otorno Kano: Associate Commander

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummequenta Lempe (Chronicle Six)  
  
Otorno Kano (Associate Commander)  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I slept restlessly but awoke somewhat refreshed. I noticed it was only half an hour until sunset. I groaned and stumbled to my feet. The golden leaves of Lothlorien were slowly turning silver. I smiled and walked into the bathing pool. Reyna was already there, washing her long russet locks. I noticed several small scars across her back. "What are all those from?"  
  
She turned and glanced at her back from over her shoulder, "Oh, those? They are just battle wounds. I am lucky, arrows and halberds have only nicked me." Several small scrapes across her back were proof enough.  
  
I stripped off my robe, revealing my pale, unscarred skin. My parents had rarely allowed me to fight so I had not had enough chances to scar like that. My brother had always taken me with him when he went with his orc hunting party to kill them off. I had trained myself with the army before dawn and after dawn I was the fine young lady my parents desired to see. "You are a weathered fighter."  
  
She sneered, "I am a skillful warrior who has been so unlucky to see her kin die at her own feet. I was forced to watch men I had come so close to die from a wound that I should have healed! If I had only known that I possessed the power sooner!" She glanced down at her hands as a soft golden light radiated from them. Her placed her palm on the small of her back. Immediately the scars vanished. "Galadriel said it is hard to heal scars but wounds are easy. I wish I had known!" Anger boiled in her eyes as she ridiculed herself.  
  
"There as no way of knowing. I saw you and thought you to be human."  
  
Her laughter was mocking, "The humans thought I was elven, how quaint. Neither race will claim me." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Like I need them."  
  
I dove into the pool, "Everyone needs their heritage. Everybody needs that one place they can call home."  
  
Another roll of her eyes was transferred. "I need nothing but food and a warm bed."  
  
I choked on my laughter, "You sound like a man!"  
  
She shrugged, "Not a bed with a maiden in it, but a warm bed to rest in. Where the bed lays is of no importance."  
  
I sighed, "Whatever you say." I bathed quickly. "I am going to report for role." I ran quickly up the path to my flet to get changed. When I walked out, dressed in my golden armor, Reyna was standing next to Haldir with a grin on her face.  
  
Haldir approached me, "Lirawen, I want to introduce you to the associate commander. She will be the one to take my place if anything happens to me but for now she will teach you what your duties are. Since she served in Gondor's army she understands what your job is so she will teach you. If she reports any problems to me a demotion will be in order."  
  
Reyna did not look at me; she just stood at attention at the front of the line. I started to walk in front of her and she stepped in my way. "Get behind me soldier." I stared her down for a moment and stepped behind her. Haldir took roll and sent us on a fifteen mile run and he beat all of us. Well, all except Reyna. Reyna raced past him in the final lap and awaited him at the finish line. Haldir was appalled.  
  
Reyna stood before him and smiled, "Was that suitable?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "Well done Reyna."  
  
I crossed the finish line as he spoke those words. I smiled, "I am third Haldir!"  
  
He turned, "Why could you not beat me?" I shrank. "I want you all to hit forty bull's-eyes and then I will station you all." We nodded and started to shoot. Reyna fired three arrows at once with such precision that each one hit the bull's-eye. I tried not to gape as I shot one at a time. Haldir was shooting one arrow after another quicker than the untrained eye could see. Reyna and Haldir were tied in their shot number and accuracy. Rumil and Orophin picked up their bows and gasped as they watched the competition. When Reyna and Haldir both drew their last arrow and pulled back I watched open mouthed as they both flew true and directly into the bull's-eye.  
  
Haldir walked over to Reyna as Rumil, Orophin and I started firing. Reyna and Haldir where done and Haldir approached me. "I think you are wise enough to assign the troops to their posts. My brother will guard the west and you can handle the rest." I saluted him and continued to fire. He and Reyna headed north slowly and I decided I would follow them when I finished.  
  
Orophin approached me, "Do you want me to assign everyone?"  
  
I shook my head as I set my bow down. "That's ok. You and Rumil are to guard the west." He nodded and the two headed west. Three more soldiers approached me and I assigned them to the eastern border. Twenty minutes passed before every soldier was assigned and I headed towards the northern border. I kicked up dirt as I walked, 'Who does that vixen think she is? I am a princess and she is nothing but a witch!'  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~  
  
End sounded too final so I changed it. If you want to learn more about the Fae then read my Legomance. R&R! 


	8. Dagora: A Battle

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Otso (Chronicle Seven)  
  
Dagora (Battle)  
  
~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~  
  
I walked towards the northern borders angrily. As I began to jog, a deep voice yelled my name. "Princess Lirawen!"  
  
I turned, Lord Celeborn (kel-i-born for those of you w/o the silmarillion) was standing a few paced behind me. "Yes Lord?" I bowed my head respectively.  
  
"You are heading to the Northern borders, correct?"  
  
"Uma." I did not look up. He was far more royal than I, and it was so gracious of him to allow me room and board.  
  
"My lovely wife requests Reyna's presence. Please ask her to report to Galadriel."  
  
I bowed lightly, "Of course Lord Celeborn." He laid a hand on my head and I noticed he had approached me.  
  
"Thank you Princess." I smiled shyly and took off. I ran at a full sprint and quickly reached the sentry tower.  
  
~~  
  
I glared up at Reyna, "Lord Celeborn asked me to alert you of the fact that Lady Galadriel desires your presence." Reyna nodded and leaped off the tower. She took off at a dash. I turned to Haldir, "I will watch over the northern border with you in her absence."  
  
He nodded, "Diola lle (thank you)." His tone was still very cold. I sighed and sat down. My bow rested lazily on the floor of the tower. Haldir growled, "Pick it up and do not get so comfortable. I hear footsteps in the distance."  
  
I perked my ears up, and sure enough I could hear the pounding of about ten or fifteen pairs of feet. Panic wormed its way into my heart. I picked up my bow and checked my sheath for my dagger. I turned to Haldir, "Thank you for the warning. Let us finish the beasts off." Haldir nodded and we both leaped off the tower. I ran out into the field and crouched down. The high grass in the meadow concealed my form in the dark. Haldir was hidden in the nearby foliage. I shot three down as soon as they came into view. I saw arrows fly overhead and three more Uruk-hai fell. Haldir ran from the foliage and shot two more. I remained hidden and shot another. I stood and drew my dagger. Running into the thick of their group, I stabbed several in the throat. I heard Haldir's war cry as he attacked them also. The beasts and their dead surrounded me. I had slashed through several of them when I heard Haldir cry out in distress. He was surrounded by three of them. I cut down the two in my way and now stood on the other side of the Uruk-hai. He sliced through two and was withdrawing his elven blade from the throat of one of them as the remaining beast raised its scimitar. I screamed, "Haldir!" I closed my eyes and drew by bow. With my eyes still closed, I let my last arrow fly. Refusing to move many minutes later, my body was numb with nervousness. I finally opened my eyes to see Haldir smiling as he stood.  
  
"Diola lle. Lle vara amin (thank you. You protected me)."  
  
I smiled, "Mani naa mellonor ten' (what are friends for)?"  
  
A shy smile crept over the March Warden's lips. "Uma, lye naa mellonor (Yes, we are friends)."  
  
Slight jealousy snaked its way into my heart, though I knew not why. "Let us return, Reyna shall be fretting."  
  
Relaxed laughter spilled from his deep voice, "Of course she will. Let us go home." We walked together, side by side, back into the woods. Reyna awaited us at the border.  
  
She leaped down from the tower and ran to us. She embraced me and then she hugged Haldir tightly. "You both had me worried, I should have never left my post."  
  
Haldir shook his head, "The Lady requested you, did she not?"  
  
Reyna nodded reluctantly, "I suppose. I missed the fight though." I smiled.  
  
Suddenly I was aware of the perspiration dripping down my forehead and the moisture of my under clothing. I blushed, "Reyna, shall we bathe now? The sun is awakening quickly."  
  
Haldir nodded, "You two deserve the bath first. I will go clear the other posts and wake the morning troops."  
  
I smiled brightly at him, "Thank ever so much March Warden."  
  
He nodded, "Of course, it was the least I could do Princess."  
  
Reyna and I set off to bathe. It was a splendid bath and Reyna slept afterward. My restless heart would not allow me forty winks so I walked down to the Nimrodel. Lying on the bank in my night clothing and listening to the rippling water was more soothing than any rest ever could be. I climbed into one of the trees and laid my head back. I sighed, "Ta naa saivanima sinome(it is very beautiful here)."  
  
A soft sigh escaped my lips before I was quickly alerted to another's presence by a voice. "Uma, ta naa (yes, it is). Amin mela sina yamen' (I love this place)." I turned; I was surprised to see a very familiar face before me.  
  
"Vendui' (greetings)."  
  
He sat next to me in the tree. "Ar lle (and you)."  
  
A shy smiled crossed my glistening lips. "Why are you not resting? You should be catching up on the sleep you never manage to get."  
  
His deep laughter sent chills up my back. "It is you who should be resting. You fought hard today. I want to thank you for saving me even though I was so harsh to you."  
  
"Please Lord Haldir. You are a valiant warrior with a kind heart. A boxed up heart lies deep within that stone expression. I cannot let you die until I have unveiled it."  
  
A smirk crossed my face as two small fires lit up on his cheeks. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
I shrugged curtly, "Just that I will not kill you yet."  
  
His rich laughter rang out again. "That is comforting. Let us rest though. Come, I will walk you to your flet."  
  
A shy blush rushed to my cheeks. "Alright." We walked in silence. When we reached my flet he turned to me.  
  
"Quel du (good night)." He brushed my raven hair from my face. "Lle naa quelmellon (you are a good friend)."  
  
"Ar lle. Quel du a' lle vithel (And you. Good night to you also)." I turned and opened my door. Slipping in, I closed the door softly behind me. Someone had been awaiting my return.  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED!!!!~~~  
  
You like? I know it's a cliffy and sorry I haven't updated in so long! I will update by Wednesday this time. Again, I apologize. R&R. 


	9. Rinien: Remembering

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haldir or any other LotR characters; I do own everything of my own creation though. Thank you. (If anyone knows Haldir's age I would appreciate the info!)  
  
A/N: This is takes place before the Fellowship. I hope you all enjoy!  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Tolto  
  
Rinien (Remembering)  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I blinked once and the image of my visitor vanished. I sighed, "I am losing my mind." I shook my head several times and laid down to rest. My rest was little and my nightmares plentiful.  
  
Haunted images of his pale face and blonde hair racked my mind. His words rang through my head. 'You will find refuge nowhere. I will find you and you will pay. You will not disgrace my name like this.'  
  
I woke in a fearful sweat. Tears of bitterness poured down my cheeks. "Ada (Father)." I shook my head and walked outside into the cold breeze. "He still haunts me. When will I ever be rid of him?"  
  
A curious voice arose, "Who?"  
  
Lord Celeborn stood behind me. "No one, Lord." I bowed my head.  
  
"I was just finishing a discussion with Haldir. Please, let us talk. Who is it you speak of?"  
  
I looked into his wise blue eyes. We began to walk down the path towards the dining hall. I sighed, "Adamin (my father)."  
  
His brow furrowed, "I thought he was dead? His death still haunts you?"  
  
My lip bled as I bit down on it, "He is not. He was not in Eardor during the attack. I did not wish to return with him when we met on the way here so I ran. My brother and I both left him to tend to the devastated grounds. He told me that he would find us and bring us back. I still fear he will."  
  
Celeborn's face softened, "No one will remove you from the Golden Wood unless the Lady or I see it fit. You are like our daughter." He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I will protect you from all evil. Whether is be a family member or someone closer to your new home."  
  
Images of Haldir and then Reyna flashed through my mind. 'Which is he referring to? They both pose a threat in their own ways.' "Who would threaten me here?"  
  
A sigh escaped his full peach lips, "You know whom I speak of in your heart; and a time will come when you will not harbor anymore fear of that person."  
  
I growled at the lack of gender in the term. He laughed richly. "I suppose I will have to wait and see then, won't I?"  
  
He smiled, "I suppose so. Patience is a virtue all elves should possess."  
  
I blushed, "That is one lesson I am still slow at learning but patience is a virtue." I giggled. Suddenly it struck me. 'Giggling? That is not good! You never giggle around men unless...unless...' I shook my head. 'Foolish me, I must be mistaken.'  
  
My eyelids began to drop and Lord Celeborn put an arm around me. "Rest now, my daughter." A smile crossed my face and I entered my room. Swiftly, sleep overcame my mind and I rested well until midday.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I woke from my slumber to the song of a knock on my door. I answered it sleepily, "Yes?" I must not have looked tired because the face just smiled.  
  
"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Reyna smiled at me brightly.  
  
I returned the friendly smile with one of my own. It was foreign to me but you have to learn to crawl sometime (this is a cliché thingy, hope it makes sense to ya all, if not just ignore it). "I slept fine, thank you. And how was your rest?"  
  
She laughed, "I don't rest very often. I haven't yet. I brought something to eat." She held out a bowl containing peeled fruits.  
  
I stepped away from the door, "Come in."  
  
Her silken brown hair brushed my fingers as she walked past my outstretched hand guiding her. I gasped silently and shook my head. 'What an odd reaction. I gasped when I touched her hair? Hmm...' I shook my head and walked over to the table. "Have you eaten?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. I was hoping we could have our meals together."  
  
A shy smile crossed my lips, "Of course. Please sit down. I can prepare more food if you wish."  
  
Her laughter was like golden notes flying around my ears. I was unsure of whether I wanted to bat them away or beg them to stay. I rolled my eyes. 'Why are you acting so strangely? You need to stay away from these women!' I sighed. She smiled sweetly, "You only cook what you want. The fruit is enough for me, as long as it is enough for you." I sat next to her and she smiled as she divided the bowl into two plates I had set out. We sat and ate merrily. Another knock echoed on my door as we finished. Lirawen stood there.  
  
"Uma (yes)?" I tried to appear friendly but I do not think it worked.  
  
Lirawen shivered for some reason. "Um, I was wondering if we were going to train today."  
  
Energy burned inside of me, "Yes. As soon as Reyna and I finish breakfast we will be out." She smiled, nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Reyna waved, "See you in a few!" Her speech baffled me but I shrugged and closed the door as Lirawen departed.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I bit my lip, 'Was Reyna there all morning? Did they sleep together? Are they lovers?' I remembered who I was. 'Who cares, you are not a she- elf; you are a warrior. You must prove Ada wrong.' I held my head high and my walls went up inside my heart. I wiped all emotion from my face and marched out to the field in my armor. "Let's do this!" I took off running. I had no idea where to but I would find my way back before dark.  
  
~~~T B C~~~  
  
R&R. I will not update until around the 17th because I have a church retreat coming up and tons of hmwk. SRY! I will make the next chapter long to make up for it. TTYL! 


	10. Rutha: Anger

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Nerte {Chronicle Nine}  
  
Rutha {Anger}  
  
~~~POV-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
I ran after the fleeting girl. "Lirawen!" She was running faster than she had before and I had to sprint to catch up with her, "Tampa!" {Stop!}  
  
She turned, her ebon hair flying over her shoulders in the wind. "Mani?" {What?}  
  
I stopped, "A storm is coming, you best come in." She laughed.  
  
"I live for storms March Warden. They hold no threat to me. My life is a storm."  
  
Rain started to fall on us. "Saese." {Please.} She shook her head. "Fine, but I will penalize you for disobeying orders."  
  
She stood tall, "I am a princess March Warden."  
  
I sighed, defeated. "Yes, of course you are. Enjoy your run."  
  
As I turned to leave, a look of mischief crossed her face. She grinned, "Care to join me?"  
  
I paused a moment, "I suppose I will." I stripped off my armor, down to my tunic and leggings. "I will race you." All that excess weight was not good for a long, calming run.  
  
She tore of her tunic revealing her silky beige skin and a camisole. "Go!" We took off running, each matching the other's footfalls. I sped up quickly, and she mimicked my speed. Lirawen grinned, "Give up yet?"  
  
"Never!" I scoffed. I sprinted harder but to no avail, for my pace was matched and surpassed. I kept up with her, even though my legs began to throb after the first ten miles. She seemed exhausted too but something was fueling her, and I was sure it was definitely not the storm.  
  
We ran twelve miles and I stopped, "I cannot run another step!" She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lirawen's silky laughter flitted around me, "Maybe you should have gotten some rest last night." Her voice was an icy dagger to the heart.  
  
I did not quite understand her comment but her tone stung. I backed away, "Amin hiraetha nan' amin uuma sinta mani lle naa quenien en'." {I am sorry but I do not know what you are speaking of.}  
  
Lirawen sighed, "Lle mela re?" {Do you love her?} The elven maiden before me shifted uneasily.  
  
My brow furrowed, "Mela ya?" {Love who?} I was getting terribly confused, but that was not unusual when I spoke with she-elves.  
  
"Reyna! Who else!?" She watched me, as if her answer was obvious.  
  
"Amin uuma mela Reyna. Re naa mellonamin." {I do not love Reyna. She is my friend.}  
  
A jealous smile crossed Lirawen's face, "That isn't how she sees it!"  
  
I sighed, "Whatever you say Lady. Let's get back before the sun gets too high and our shift draws too near for a decent sleep. If Reyna truly thinks otherwise, I would know and deter that belief."  
  
Lirawen nodded reluctantly, "Fine. Let's go." We both took off running fairly quickly.  
  
~  
  
When I returned I went straight to me flet to grab my towel and wash. I threw down my armor, stripped off my sweaty tunic and leggings and ran down to the bathing pool in nothing but a towel. Before I could turn around, I noticed someone bathing. After further investigation, I realize it was Reyna bathing. Her back was to me and her long brown tresses cascaded down past her shoulder blades.  
  
Her skin was flawless except for her back. A few scars, one larger one on her right shoulder blade, were visible from where I was. I wanted to leave, to turn away, but I could not take my eyes off her. 'Re naa vanima...' {She is beautiful...} I thought to myself in the silence of my own mind. I tried to take my eyes off her, I knew it wasn't right, but I could not.  
  
"Come on in Haldir. Do not be afraid." She turned around and her hair barely covered her breasts. Her skin was caramel colored and her eyes lit with impishness. "I don't bite, usually."  
  
I stared at her long, muscular legs and well developed stomach. She was gorgeous. When I finally blinked I smiled. "I would love to join you, but I cannot. You and I are only friends."  
  
Reyna nodded, "I know. I thought you wanted to bathe though..." Only innocence stared at me through those beaming brown eyes. I had seen those eyes before; in all the doe I had seen when I was hunting. The frightened, hunted look that made your heart bleed with pity. The big brown eyes, which were never filled with joy, but always haunting. Haunting, her eyes were just that.  
  
She looked confused. I blushed when I realized that only I had been thinking of other things. "I would rather not Lady. It is not right for you to see me, or I to see you without clothing." I hoped she had not seen me examining her body earlier.  
  
The entrancing Fae motioned to her body, "You have seen me already March Warden, not to mention the fact that I am sure you have been with many women and know exactly what we look like."  
  
My cheeks became heated, "To be truthful, I have never been with a woman."  
  
Reyna raised her eyebrow, "Truly? How adorable! A handsome 'and' chaste elven warrior!" A grin spread across her lips.  
  
I turned to leave and she came up behind me. She turned me around and smiled, "Miqula amin." {Kiss me.}  
  
My body buzzed with desire. "Lle merna tanya?" {You want that?} She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her dripping waist. "Amin vithel..." {Me also...}  
  
I cupped her face in my hands, gently rubbing the water droplets away. She looked up at me hopefully, "Saese!" {Please!}  
  
She wrapped her soft arms around my neck and brought me closer. Our lips were so close that I was surprised they hadn't met yet. Her eyes glistened with excitement. "Lle uuma merna a'?" {You do not want to?}  
  
My gaze fell from her eyes to her lips, "Ta naa iltanya." {It is not that.} I paused before I said anymore, "Amin anta aut." {I need to go.}  
  
I started to turn away and she pressed her lips firmly against mine. I fell into the kiss, enjoying her soft warm lips against mine. I felt lightheaded and dizzy when she pulled away. "Sii lle auta." {Now you can go.} My cheeks were flaming.  
  
"N'uma. Amin merna miqul lle au'." {No. I want to kiss you again.}  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well, was it worth the wait? Hope so! Tell me what ya'll think! 


	11. Sinta en' miqula: Knowledge of a Kiss

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Today has been update day for me, all of my LotR fics have been updated! Yeah me! Enjoy!  
  
Lummenquenta kainen (Chronicle Ten)  
  
Sinta en' miqula (Knowledge of a kiss)  
  
~~~POV-REYNA OF GLACIA~~~  
  
I kissed Haldir again, "Should we go someplace else?"  
  
Haldir pondered the question, "Uma. Tula yassen amin." {Yes. Come with me.}  
  
I followed him cautiously down a path near the Nimrodel. Silver moonlight flickered off the water and projected the ripples onto my white towel. He took my hand and led me down the shore. I saw a massive mallorn tree with sheltering branches that tucked us away, hidden from the rest of the world.  
  
I smiled, "How pretty!"  
  
Haldir nodded, "I used to come here as a child, after I lost my parents it became a refuge to me."  
  
His lips softly met mine and I wrapped my arms around him. "I've never kissed a guy before."  
  
A blush colored my cheeks as he looked at me in a surprised manner. "That makes this all the more special."  
  
I nodded, "It does." I watched him carefully. "So, are you saying that you wish to court me, or that this is just a special moment between friends?"  
  
Haldir's blue eyes froze up, "I do not know! Let me think about this Lady." Without another word, Haldir slipped away and back up the path. I understood, kind of.  
  
With a shake of my head I walked back to my flet and fell asleep.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I woke early in the morning to see Haldir and Rumil talking near the barracks. I overheard only four words. 'Reyna', 'Kiss', 'Court', and 'Love' were the just enough to break my heart. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry hard, but I didn't.  
  
Without a word I walked to the end of the roll line and stood at attention. Soldiers don't show emotion, and I wouldn't either. I didn't flinch, I am stone, I can't flinch. Haldir nodded casually to me, "Good day."  
  
I shrugged, "Not particularly."  
  
"What?" His brow furrowed.  
  
"It's not a particularly good day."  
  
Haldir eyed me uneasily, "I see. Well, you are in luck; we are going to train hard today. This should take your mind off the poor day." I nodded, emotionless.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" He shrugged and went to call roll.  
  
~~  
  
After two hours of intense training, I went directly to the bathing pool. I washed and went to sleep. I didn't eat; I think if I had tried I would have regurgitated it.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-HALDIR OF LORIEN~~~  
  
Rumil had told me that Reyna was bad news. I couldn't take that for an answer. It was that thought train that led me to Celeborn's chambers.  
  
Celeborn smiled when he saw me, "Hello Haldir. What brings you here?"  
  
I smiled, "A girl."  
  
The Lord of the Wood was aghast. "Haldir has interest is women? Amazing!"  
  
I blushed, "I kissed Reyna..." I didn't really want to go too far in to detail but Celeborn shook his head.  
  
"You are hiding something."  
  
With a little hesitation, I told him everything. Uncomfortable silence hung between us.  
  
"Haldir, you should court her. You two would make a good pair."  
  
I looked up, surprised, "Are you feigning me?"  
  
"No, I am being truthful."  
  
A grin crossed my face, "I thought I was crazy when I thought that myself! Great! I must go tell her now!" With that I ran from his chambers and knocked loudly on Reyna's flet.  
  
When she opened it I gave her a big kiss and spun her around in my arms, "I love you."  
  
Her eyes filled with fright, "L...love? Haldir, I think it is too soon for that."  
  
I nodded, "Yes. I just had to say it though, it feels so right." A grin crossed her face and she kissed me deeply.  
  
"I know what you mean. Let's go eat dinner, I have something waiting inside." I walked into her flet and sat down at her table. Everything here was brightly decorated. I turned to compliment her on this and I saw an arrow fly through her window.  
  
"Reyna, get down!"  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
In loving memory of Angela Murphy. 


	12. Gorgorath tuulo' i' wanwie Terror from t...

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
Rated: PG (for now) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Minque {Chronicle Eleven}  
  
Gorgorath tuulo' i' wanwie {Terror from the Past}  
  
~~POV-REYNA OF GLACIA~~  
  
The arrow skimmed my arm and embedded itself in Haldir hand. I turned, petrified to Haldir. "Oh my!" His hand was pinned to my cabinet.  
  
I drew my stiletto and ran out the door. Outside I saw a blond elf. As he saw me he bit his lip, "Wrong flet."  
  
Without hesitation, I lunged at him. He darted out of the way nervously. His blue eyes were fearful as I continued my pursuit.  
  
Only moments separated his realization of my arrival and the instant I had him pinned down with my stiletto at his throat. "Who are you?"  
  
He gasped for air, "Please Lady, I meant no harm."  
  
"When you saw me you said that my flet was the wrong one. Who was your target?"  
  
Lirawen walked into the clearing, "Reyna!" She glanced at the man below me and gasped, "Lle!" {You!}  
  
The elf flipped me over and stood up. He grinned, "I have come for you. You will be mine soon." With that he disappeared into the foliage.  
  
Lirawen looked at me and then started to weep. "Stay away from him. He's after me and he won't stop until he has me."  
  
I put an arm around her, "He will have to get you over my dead body."  
  
Lirawen smiled, "Diola lle." {Thank you.}  
  
Suddenly, I heard a male cry out. "Haldir! I forgot about him!" I ran towards my flet and gasped. He was still pinned to the cabinet. I withdrew my stiletto and sliced the arrow in half. He pulled the other half out of his hand and cried out.  
  
"Ugh, it hurts!" I placed my hand over his bloody palm and a soft gold glow appeared.  
  
When I removed my hand, he was healed. He looked up at me, "Amazing."  
  
I smiled, "No, just magic." I kissed his hand and opened my cabinet to pull the arrow out. With that done I finished making dinner.  
  
Haldir wouldn't let the subject go. "Who was that?"  
  
I shrugged, "Someone Lirawen knew. Someone who wanted her dead."  
  
A gasp escaped Haldir's throat, "Dead? Who would want such a kind person dead?"  
  
Once again, I shrugged. I placed a plate of cooked rabbit and sweet peas in front of him. "Eat up. We have a long night ahead of us on guard."  
  
He nodded, "We do. I also want to check your training."  
  
I looked up, "What?"  
  
Haldir smiled, "I want to see how well you can shoot, and use a sword."  
  
My lip bled as I bit it, "Haldir..."  
  
He looked up, "Mani?" {What?}  
  
I sighed, "I can't shoot a bow, and I can't use an elven blade. I can use my stiletto and a broad sword, that is it."  
  
A look of shock overcame him, "I saw you shooting just two days ago."  
  
"No, that was a mirage. A false image is what you saw. I used my magic to make you think I knew how."  
  
Haldir stood, "Reyna, that is a crime. Impersonating a soldier is a crime here."  
  
I nodded, "I know. I am a soldier though, just not an elven one."  
  
The dilemma within him was visible. His eyes displayed the battle he faced inside himself. "Fine. I will have to train you. We will start after dinner."  
  
A lump formed in my throat, "I've never held a bow..."  
  
Haldir sighed, "Then we have quite a lot of work ahead of us."  
  
With a defeated sigh I started on my own food.  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
He was here. He had reached Lothlorien, and he had found me. I ran towards Celeborn's garden, wiping tears from my eyes.  
  
Lord Celeborn greeted me, "What is troubling you, my daughter?"  
  
Pain overwhelmed me, "Someone has come for me. Someone I do not wish to accompany."  
  
"Mankoi?" {Who?}  
  
Concern was evident in his voice. I shivered, "Adamin." {My father.}  
  
~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~  
  
Well? Don't ya hate cliffies? Haha! R&R plz! 


	13. Nosse: Family

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
Rated: PG (for now)  
  
angelbelle-ariana: I can't get your e-mail from your profile so I will ask you to e-mail me here. If you want to be part of my Update List (it's totally optional of course) I will send ya a notice every time I update. My e-mail is Tainted_gurl13@hotmail.com  
  
p.s. this applies to all anonymous reviewers too!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Ratse (Chronicle Twelve)  
  
Nosse (Family)  
  
~~~POV-REYNA OF GLACIA~~~  
  
Nine months I had been in Lorien, and only once had Lirawen's father come here. Despite this fact, Lirawen often visited me in the night with tears in her eyes. She was truly afraid of him.  
  
How or why a father could strike such fear into the heart of his child, I do not know. I stared up at the wood ceiling, Haldir kept invading my thoughts. Just two nights ago, he had spoken of marriage. I did not know how to tell Lirawen. I was excited beyond belief but I know that Lirawen likes Haldir too. Can I share my joy with her without rubbing salt in her wound?  
  
Tiredly, I sat up and began to pull on my golden armor. Today I had to train; it would clear my head. As I walked out of my flet, I saw Haldir and Lirawen talking.  
  
"Do you think she will say 'yes'?" While Haldir's voice 'was' hushed, my ears were sharper.  
  
Lirawen gasped, "Uh...I suppose. Why not? You are a great man Haldir." He kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"Diola lle mellonamin. Lle naa quel mellon." {Thank you my friend. You are a good friend.}  
  
Lirawen nodded, the look of anguish evident to any female. Haldir approached me, "Quel amrun melamin." {Good morning my love.}  
  
I blushed, "Quel amrun a' lle vithel." {Good morning to you too.}  
  
Without another word I departed and went to run. I loathed archery practice and finally convinced Haldir too allow me to skip it for a while. I was horrible with a bow; I could not hit the broad side of a mallorn tree from ten feet away.  
  
Slowly but surely, Haldir was teaching me to become a better bowman. As I broke free of the trees and foliage, a great open plain awaited me. Much to my surprise so did Lord Celeborn.  
  
I bowed my head reverently, "Lord Celeborn, to what do I owe the honor?"  
  
The fair skinned elf before me was somewhat intimidating. "You must keep Lirawen safe. She is in grave danger, and since you are breaking her heart, I think you owe it to her."  
  
A tinge of regret nagged at me, "Of course Lord. As second commander, it is my duty to protect those dearest to the Lord and Lady." My quote from the Code made the mood even more awkward.  
  
He sighed, "Dear Reyna, please reconsider your relationship with Haldir. Lirawen never intends upon leaving these woods, and neither does Haldir, while in your eyes I see that yearning for adventure. You cannot leave Haldir here and he will not forsake his precious wood."  
  
My brow furrowed, "What are you suggesting?"  
  
Silence hung between us as he hesitated, "Leave these woods Reyna. Leave them and do not return, you are not meant to be here. You must feel it too..."  
  
I had felt it; the nagging feeling in my gut like something was in disarray. "I understand what you speak of but my heart has always led me, and my heart tells me to stay for love. My heart tells me to give up my yearning for adventure for Haldir and a comfortable life here."  
  
Celeborn put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Just consider it please. The Lady and I will make sure everyone knows where you are if they wish to seek you out."  
  
I frowned, "Of course Lord. May I have some time to think now?" He nodded and walked away silently. I wanted to scream in rage, 'how could the Lord and Lady of the Wood betray me like this? As if it was not obvious already that they favored Lirawen...' I sighed defeated.  
  
As I padded back to my flet I pulled a small map from my armor. It was the map Galadriel had given me when she told me of my heritage. It spoke of a distant land, my homeland, Glacia. Maybe I will be wanted there.  
  
Without another thought, I walked into Haldir's flet, placed a kiss on his forehead as he slept and went to pack. "I do not need to stay where I am not wanted."  
  
By dawn, I was gone.  
  
~~~POV CHANGE-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
I woke somewhere between high noon and sunrise, the air was rich with the smell of rain. The scent of moisture hung in the breeze and lifted my saddened spirits. As I walked from my flet and saw Haldir's forlorn face, all that changed.  
  
Before I could ask what happened, he handed me a piece of parchment. On it was very rushed penmanship that read:  
  
~Dearest Haldir,  
  
I am so sorry, but I must go. I do love you, and I hope you will still marry me when I return. I have left for Glacia to seek out my mother; I hope to return before fall comes again. Until then, you have my love and my heart. Reyna~  
  
I wanted to weep for Haldir, but I wanted to leap for joy at the same time. Instead of doing either, I embraced Haldir. "Mellonamin, amin hiraetha ikotane." {My friend, I am so sorry.}  
  
He welcomed my embrace and smiled a little, "Amin vithel." {Me also.}  
  
Haldir planted a friendly kiss on my forehead and walked into his flet with a sigh. I stood in the doorway, "Lle merna quen?" {You want to talk?}  
  
With a faint nod he responded, "Yassen lle, Rumil, ar Orophin." {With you, Rumil and Orophin.}  
  
I nodded, "I will go get them. It is always nice to talk with family." With that, I slipped out in search of Haldir's two brothers. Somehow the three of us must console him.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
Sry about the delay, I am so tired...I will post again in a little under a week. 


	14. I Galado Melloneaar' melaea: The light o...

I' Rusve Ondo (The broken stone)  
  
  
  
Rated: PG (for now)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lummenquenta Nelde a Kainen (Chronicle Thirteen)  
  
I Galado Mellonea...ar' melaea (The Light of friends...and lovers)  
  
~~~POV-LIRAWEN OF EARDOR~~~  
  
As I saw Haldir weeping, for the first time since we had met about a year ago, I knew something had to be done.   
  
Haldir was still standing guard, but only on the western border, hoping that Reyna would return. After his shift one morning, I met him at the foot of the sentry tower. "Ly anta quen." {We need to talk.}  
  
He nodded forlornly. "En rant." {Of course.}  
  
My long black hair hung down my back, I was wearing a pair of black leggings and a grey tunic. My blue eyes lit with sympathy. "Reyna is no longer here anymore Haldir and she is -not- coming back." I spoke in Westron, so no one else would overhear.  
  
It had been four months and summer was drawing to a close. Haldir sighed, "I will never believe it." His Westron was better accented than mine, but I was still learning, from him no less.  
  
Conjuring up all the nerve left in my body, I took his hands in mine. "Haldir, don't waste yourself away on her! There are people here who need you..."  
  
Haldir shrugged away, "I want Reyna to be here, is that too much to ask? Am I asking to much by wanting the woman I love by my side?"  
  
I glared, "Don't be so selfish! Other people here need you Haldir!" I fell against him, and I was afraid of what may come tumbling out of my mouth, "I need you."  
  
There it was, out in the open. I had just said it, he knew now. Instead of pulling away like I thought he would, he wrapped his arms around me. He was strong and comforting, as I sobbed into his warm green tunic.  
  
He held me for a moment,, stroking my ebon locks. Finally, all I had said sunk in well enough for him to reply adequately. "Lirawen, fair one, don't weep. Please...I can't bear to see you hurting."  
  
I looked up into his shining eyes, "I am just afraid, I don't want you to die..."  
  
Haldir cupped my face in his large hands, "Why would I die? You should know I am stronger than that."  
  
"Because you are so heartbroken over Reyna! It kills elves! I have seen it!"  
  
I collapsed my face into Haldir's inviting chest once more. "I've seen it happen to my very family..."  
  
Comfortingly, he continued to run his fingers through my hair. "I won't die from something like that." He smiled at me, "What kind of a warrior would I be then?"  
  
A faint smile caught my lips, "En rant, Haldir. I am sorry I doubted you." {Of course.}  
  
He placed his arm around my shoulder, "Let us go get something to eat. After a wholesome meal I am sure you will see things in a different light."  
  
I giggled faintly, "I may be a warrior, but I am still not a male."  
  
A hearty laugh tumbled from his throat like a pent of river being freed from it's containment. "I do not think I can ever think of you as a male Lirawen. You are always a lady in my eyes."  
  
Haldir was smiling at me as I looked up, "You are a good friend Lirawen, a better friend to me than most elves, spare my brothers and the Lord and Lady of course."  
  
I grinned back, "Thank you, that is a very generous compliment coming from the March Warden."  
  
Inside, part of me was screaming to tell him that I longed to be more than friends...but I could not bear to tell him such. Once we were seated and eating I looked up at him. "How long are you planning on waiting for her?"  
  
He smiled, but it was a grim smile. "As long as it takes. Either my heart must loose its love of her or she must return. Which ever occurs first will determine where I go from there."  
  
"Do you think you will ever love again?" I tried to hide the desperation in my eyes.  
  
After a moment of thinking, he nodded. "I do believe that I may be able to love again if Reyna never returns. I was never sure she was my Eldar...so if she is not, perhaps someone else is."  
  
"A very wise point mellonamin." {my friend.} It was hard to keep all my emotions inside. "Haldir...will you attend the Ehtele'mele feasts with me?"  
  
Haldir watched me for a moment. "They are not for another fort night!"  
  
I blushed brightly. "I know, but I was just hoping to ask before anyone else does..."  
  
He sat for a moment...realizing how many invites he got every year. "Well, yes, I would love to attend the festivities with you."  
  
With a confident smile, I hugged him tightly. "Terrific." I stood up from the meal table and smiled at him. "I think I am going to rest a bit." I quickly strode out of the hall, winking to him as I exited the doorway entirely.  
  
After I left the hall I shook my head. 'Did I just wink at him? What was I thinking?'  
  
~~~Haldir Of Lorien~~~  
  
Orophin and Rumil approached me quickly. "What did she ask you?"  
  
I shook my head at them. "You two are rather odd. She asked me to attend Ehtele'mele with her."  
  
"And?" The two looked absolutely pathetic.  
  
"And I said yes. It is no life and death matter...why are you two so excited?"  
  
Rumil smiled, "Everyone knows that Ehtele'mele is the most romantic holiday...are you sure she only asked you as a friend?"  
  
With a shake of my head, I started towards the west post. "Of course I am sure...albeit...she did act very strangely today." I pondered it for a few moments and shook my head again. "N'uma. Amin hiraetha torroramin, lye na mellonea." {No. Sorry my brothers, we are just friends.}  
  
Orophin laughed. "En rant." {Of course.} My two brothers headed towards the northern border for guard duty. As I climbed the ladder to the western post, I saw Lirawen asleep in a chair.  
  
She was curled up tightly and contently resting. "Lirawen? We are suppose to pay attention to the borders on guard duty, not our dreams."  
  
Lirawen stirred lightly. "No..."  
  
At first I thought she was awake...but she was still sleeping.  
  
"No! Stop...go away!" I shook her lightly.  
  
"Mellonamin?" {My friend?}  
  
"Ata! N'uma! Tula n'alaquel!" {Mommy! NO! Come back!}  
  
I picked her up in my arms and shook her a bit more. "Híril...Híril..." {Lady...Lady...}  
  
She finally woke. "Haldir? Mani marte?" {What happened?}  
  
Lirawen blushed as I set her down and held her close until she regained her balance. "Nothing. Tell me, what causes your cheeks to turn such an attractive pink?"  
  
"What? Oh!" She blushed deeper. "It's nothing..." Lirawen turned to stare out over the borders. "I am glad you are feeling better..."  
  
I nodded. "Much, thanks to you." I hugged her lightly. "Diola lle melamin." {Thank you my love.}  
  
"Melamin?"  
  
My eyes went wide. "Sorry, it slipped out. I meant mellonamin."  
  
Lirawen nodded. "En rant lle ume." {Of course you did.} Somehow, she seemed disappointed but I shrugged the feeling off and turned to look at the night sky.  
  
"Ta na vanima...ve' lle." {It is beautiful...like you.} With that, I leaped over the side and went to check the other posts once before returning to stand guard.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
Well? I know I finally updated! Took me a while...*sigh* Oh well. R&R! 


End file.
